edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Bluegarden
Rebecca (レベッカ Rebekka) is an Adventurer and B-Cuber from the planet Blue Garden. Her goal is to gain one million subscribers for her Aoneko Channel.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Page 7 Appearance Rebecca is a young girl with large blue eyes, fair skin, and wavy ash-blonde hair that reaches to her waist, fashioned with a red clip on the left side of her head. A pair of triangle-shaped earrings hang from her ears along with a necklace displaying an image of a heart circling her neck. Her arms are covered by a pair of black and gold sleeves that only leave her shoulder and hands visible; an intricate figure completes the article at the top. She wears a blue-collared, white jacket that bares her large bosom and is styled with a heart-shaped zipper hanging in between her chest; hugged by a simple white, sleeveless shirt underneath. She completes her outfit with a short, black and gold skirt with a slit on the side and long, black and gold boots.Edens Zero: Color Spread Personality Rebecca is a friendly and bubbly individual. Despite having her initial misgivings about Shiki, she decides to take him with her when she was fleeing Granbell - telling him that they were friends despite having known each-other for only a short time.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Page 62 However, Rebecca has shown a bit of an impulsive side as she cut Shiki's hair without his permission as its unruly nature was bothering her.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Page 30 She is also ambitious as she has a desire to reach 1 million subscribers for her Aoneko Channel. History When she was very young, Rebecca was abandoned by her family. One day, however, she met Happy, the two becoming best friends, the blue cat's similar history of abandonment leading the duo to promise that they'd always be there for each other. However, one day, Happy got run over by a drunk driver, the only way to save him being to turn him into a "machine cat". Despite this, Rebecca kept her promise , it didn't matter what Happy looked like. Synopsis Intro arc Rebecca and Happy travel to the Granbell Kingdom in their spaceship, the Aqua Wing, in search of good footage for Rebecca's B-Cube Channel. While there, they take part in many of the park's amenities, including a monster hunt. While on that monster hunt, they are confronted by a large, robotic cat which is quickly destroyed by a strange man with long hair. Rebecca is shocked by the man's appearance and hits him when he begins to grope her and asks her if she is human. He then informs her that he is the only human present and asks her to be his friend - an offer she refuses and she along with Happy head back to the town. Although, the strange man follows her.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 6-20 When she makes it back into the town, she informs the robots there of the man's presence and she is informed that the man in question is really Shiki Granbell - the sole human of Granbell Kingdom. After the two are formally introduced, Rebecca, along with Shiki, Happy, and the robots of the kingdom throw a celebration. When Shiki falls asleep, Rebecca is told about Shiki's background and after cutting his hair, she retires to bed herself. While she is sleeping, she and Happy are abducted by King and the rest of the robots of Grandbell who are seemingly trying to steal her ship. However, they are rescued by Shiki who tries to sacrifice himself for their sake, but Rebecca tells him that they are friends and the three flee Granbell together.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 21-77 Norma Arc Powers and Abilities Marksmanship Skills: Rebecca is very skillfull in marksmanship, displaying the ability to wield dual ether guns. She seems to be very good at this, showing that she is capable of handling herself. Piloting Skills: Rebecca has displayed the ability to pilot the Aqua Wing, her ship, flying the ship through the cosmos with ease. Although the extent of her skills is unknown.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 63-77 Equipment Aqua Wing (アクアウイング Akua Uingu): A spaceship resembling that of a fish that can surf on water, levitate and travel in the space.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Page 6 Cat Ears Headband: Rebecca wears her Cat Ears Headband when she records footages for her Aoneko Channel.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 B-Cube: She uses a B-Cube to record videos to her Aoneko Channel. Battles *Shiki Granbell, Rebecca & Happy vs. Blue Garden Thugs References fr:Rebecca Category:Characters Category:Female